Library Militant
A group founded by Her Grace, CoyoteAngel Dimsum, Duchess of Lovelace and Primverness for the purpose of supporting the Caledon Library Motto: Philologus pro Castitas vel Obsequium The patron of the Order of the Library Militant is the Duchess of Primverness. It is actually composed of several orders, in descending order of dignity: the Lapin d'Or, and the Lapin d'Argent, with the Lapin d'Charbon awarded for special services. Only the first entitles the holder to a knightly style; holders of the Lapin d'Argent are styled Esquire . All of the orders honour service related to the Caledon Library The vows of the Order are Literacy, Obstinacy, and Bibliomancy, although a fourth non-mandatory vow of Humility is highly prized. It is custom in the Order that its Knights Commander use only those titles acquired through other sources in formal address. Holders of the Lapin d'Or include JJ Drinkwater, Lapin Paris and Kghia Gehrardi. A fuller account is given below: The Order of the Lapin d'Charbon (Rabbit of Coal) of the Library Militant is awarded by the Duchess of Primverness for exemplary service specifically related to the nature of the Library's mission in Caledon (Victorian, neo-Victorian, and Steampunk) to the Whitehorn Memorial Library in Caledon. This is unrelated to the other orders awarded by the Library Militant, being, as it were, for services in a special area of endeavour. The Order of the Lapin d'Argent (Silver Rabbit) of the Library Militant is awarded by the Duchess of Primverness for exemplary service to the Whitehorn Memorial Library in Caledon. This award is armigerous and entitles the holder to style themself as "Esquire". The formal rank within the Order is Esquire d'Argent The Lapin d'Argent is further elaborated by one, two, or 3 Carottes d'Or on the ribbon. After receiving the the third Carotte d'Or,an Esquire d'Argent may be considered for the Lapin d'Or, but this is solely at the discretion of Her Grace of Primverness & the Knights Commander of the Order The Order of the Lapin d'Or (Golden Rabbit) of the Library Militant is awarded by the Duchess of Primverness for extraordinary service beyond the bounds of rationality and good sense to the Whitehorn Memorial Library in Caledon. The award is armigerous and entitles to the holder to style themselves "Sir/Dame/Master/Mistress" as they see fit, but the default title is that of Chevalier(e) d'Or (A note concerning The Library Militant: the obligatory vows are Literacy, Obstinacy, and Bibliomancy, but the Order is also strongly governed by custom. While there is no formal vow of Humility, custom dictates that Knights Commander eschew the use of courtesy titles in address, unless their lands and territories independently entitle them to same.) Members: *Sir JJ Drinkwater *Duchess CoyoteAngel Dimsum *Dame Provost Weatherwax *Miss Scandaroon Beck *Mr Nonesuch Ra *Dame Bryndal Ellison *Esquire d'Argent Mica Braun *Esquire d'Argent Jaz Beverly *Esquire d'Argent Alice Burgess *Esquire d'Argent ZenMondo Wormser *Chevaliere d'Or Kghia Gherardi Category:Groups More details may be found in the dicussion of the Library Militant as one of The Knightly orders of Caledon